Jeux Interdits ?
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Quand Root force Finch à réparer quelque chose ... Que va-t-il se passer avec Reese ?


_Bonsoir ! Maintenant que j'ai pris un peu la température de mon nouveau rythme de vie, je peux vous dire que je risque de poster bien moins souvent ! Mais j'écris toujours, là dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas !_

 _Alors, ce soir, je vous poste un OS, qui m'est venu par un coup de folie ! Alors, je pense que vous allez peut être rire !_

 _Je remercie les fidèles lectrices qui me laissent beaucoup de commentaires, qui font plaisir d'ailleurs au passage !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Jeux interdits ?**

 _-Allez Harry !_

 _-Non._

 _-S'il vous plaît !_

 _-Mlle Groves, quand c'est non, c'est non !_

 _-Harry, vous n'êtes pas drôle !_

 _-Hum._

 _-Je vous accordais ma confiance !_

 _-Confiance ou pas, cela ne fait pas parti de mes attributions !_

Depuis quelques minutes, il bataillait fortement avec la hackeuse. Mais elle était tenace, ses mains posées sur ses hanches, sérieuse.

 _-Je vous en prie Harry ! Sans ça je ne vis plus !_ Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- _Vous exagérez…_

 _-Non ! Demandez à Sameen, elle vous dira ça aussi !_

 _-Mlle Shaw est actuellement en mission avec John, je n'ai donc pas l'occasion de lui demander._

Il reprit son codage, espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Root se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se pencha sur lui.

 _-Harry …_

 _-Non._ Trancha Fermement l'homme à lunettes.

- _Je suis seule, même la machine ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle a._

 _-Peut être que la machine juge que vous pourriez très bien vous en passer ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas._

 _-Vous pouvez toujours lui demander._

Elle soupira puis sourit.

- _Harry… Est-ce que John vous satisfait au lit ?_

Finch lâcha soudainement son clavier et se tourna vers elle, outré.

- _Mlle Groves !_ Réprimanda-t-il.

 _-Je demande juste … parce que je le trouve fatigué ces derniers temps …_

Finch n'arrivait plus à aligner ce ne serait que deux mots, la hackeuse avait abordé un sujet sur lequel il n'était pas à l'aise d'en parler.

- _Mais ...Je me dis que c'est peut être vous que vous l'épuisiez ... Vous semblez en forme._

Il écarquilla les yeux et vira au rouge.

 _-STOP !_

Root sourit, satisfaite d'avoir eu ce qu'elle attendait.

 _-SI vous me la réparez, j'arrête._

 _-Je ne vous crois pas Mlle Groves._

 _-Vous voulez que je continue ?_

 _-Non !_ Fit rapidement Finch, levant une main vers elle pour la stopper. _C'est bon, je regarderai ce qu'elle a…_ bougonna-t-il, peu ravi qu'elle utilise le chantage pour en arriver à ses fins. _Je vous préviens, si vous recommencez, la prochaine fois que vous la cassez, je ne la répare pas !_

 _-Promis !_ Roucoula-t-elle. Elle enlaça son ami. _Merci Harry !_

Elle s'éloigna un instant, permettant à Finch de soupirer et de se frotter les yeux, puis elle revint avec un carton, qu'elle déposa à côté de lui, sur le bureau.

- _Prenez en soin !_

 _-Root …_ menaça Finch.

 _-Oh Harry arrêtez, je sais bien que vous allez faire attention ! J'ai tout mis dedans pour que vous puissez tester après !_

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. Puis elle se redressa, attentive.

 _-La Machine vient de me donner des instructions ! J'ai du boulot !_

 _-Mais allez-y, faites._ Ordonna Finch, voulant qu'elle disparaisse pour avoir un peu la paix.

Elle prit ses armes et monta les marches pour quitter le métro. Finch regarda le contenu du carton et soupira de nouveau avant de reprendre son codage. Il avait bien plus important à faire pour le moment, comme achever ce code qui le narguait depuis quelques temps !

 ** _Quelques heures plus tard, au loft :_**

 _-Mission terminée !_ Lança John, ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- _Le suspect a avoué son trafic ?_ Demanda Finch, se rapprochant de lui, alors que le malinois sauta autour d'eux.

- _Oui, Lionel n'a eu aucun de mal à lui tirer les vers du nez !_ Fit Reese caressant Bear.

 _-C'est romantique comme image …_ Ironisa son compagnon.

Reese le prit dans ses bras et le serra. Finch sourit, il aimait retrouver John dans cet état d'esprit quand une mission s'achevait. Il préférait le savoir dans les environs que sur le terrain, il s'inquiétait beaucoup moins. Finch se recula et lui vola un baiser, avant d'afficher un air taquin.

Reese haussa un sourcil, ravi et ne peut s'empêcher de glisser une main à l'intérieur de la veste de son compagnon, lui provoquant de délicieux frissons. Finch soupira de bien être.

 _-Root m'a dit qu'elle vous avait vu._

 _-Oh … Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a encore raconté ?_

 _-Rien cette fois-ci, c'est ce qui m'a étonné._

 _-Vous ne voudriez pas savoir John, faites-moi confiance._

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau. Reese sourit.

- _Je vois, elle vous a taquiné sur notre relation._

 _-Exactement. Mais dans un but précis._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Oui …_ souffla Finch, se détachant de lui pour retourner dans le bureau. Reese le suivit, interpellé. Il vit qu'il y avait un carton sur la table et inspecta le contenu. Il prit l'objet et main et l'analysa, sourcils froncés.

- _Une … Wii ?_ Demanda-t-il perplexe. _Root a ça chez elle ?_

 _-Je suppose Mr Reese puisqu'elle me la ramené._

 _-Pour quoi faire ?_

 _-Pour que je la répare._

 _-Ah._

Reese comprit alors que Root avait embêté son Finch pour qu'il répare cette console. Il rit.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Mr Reese ?_ Fit Finch, légèrement contrarié.

- _Elle … Elle a utilisé votre point faible pour que vous acceptiez de réparer._

 _-Vous êtes perspicace John._

 _-Non. C'est juste que je vous connais, vous et vos réactions._

Reese se rapprocha de lui dans son dos et posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'informaticien.

- _En plus c'est mignon quand vous rougissez, même après tout ce temps._

 _-John…_

Finch avait senti que John était en train de le charmer, qu'il avait envie de lui, mais il était seulement 15h de l'après-midi ! S'il craquait maintenant, il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir répondre de rien.

- _Oui ?_

 _-Soyez sage._

 _-Oh pourquoi ?_

 _-Sinon je vous mets au régime._

 _-Régime … ?_

 _-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle._ Fit Finch, taquin.

- _Alimentaire ?_

 _-Non._

Reese se releva et tourna Finch pour qu'il soit face à lui.

- _Vous êtes sérieux ?_

 _-Oui, parfaitement._ Répondit Finch, le mettant au défi.

- _Vous ne tiendrez pas._

 _-Je demande à voir John, parce qu'en général c'est vous qui commencez._

 _-Oui … Mais vous aussi des fois._

 _-Dans 80% des cas, vous êtes le premier à faire le pas._

 _-Je rêve ! Vous avez fait vos calculs ?!_

 _-Non, c'est simplement une estimation._ Répondit Finch, sourire sur les lèvres, ravi de voir John déstabilisé par ce simple détail.

Reese soupira.

- _En même temps ce n'est pas comme si vous n'étiez pas craquant dans votre trois-pièces…_

Finch leva les yeux au ciel.

 _-Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais m'occuper de cette maudite console, avant que Root n'hurle parce que je ne vais, soi disant assez vite pour elle._

Reese grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- _Pardon ?_

 _-Je suis jaloux …_

Reese le lâcha et parti ruminer dans le salon, surprenant Finch. Il secoua la tête et prit place dans son siège, après s'être emparé de sa mallette d'outils. Il savait ce qui ne marchait pas, Root le lui avait dit et il vérifia tout de suite cette partie. Il ouvrit le boitier et examina les circuits et les branchements. Même s'il n'avait jamais réparé ce genre d'appareil, ce n'était qu'une machine comme toutes les autres. Il ajusta ses lunettes et vérifia les soudures.

Reese de son côté, ruminait. Il avait prit un livre et s'était assis dans le canapé. Il regarda la couverture et ouvrit, lisant les premières lignes. Il fut attiré par la façon dont l'histoire était racontée et se laissa surprendre, lisant à une vitesse, intrigué. Il vit Finch revenir dans le salon quelques minutes après, portant le carton et le déposer devant la télé. Il releva la tête et le vit installer la console et la brancher à l'écran. Il posa le livre sur le bord du canapé et l'observa faire. Le menu de la console ne tarda pas à s'afficher.

- _Ah c'est parfait, ça marche._

 _-Sérieusement Finch ? C'est comme ça que vous jugez si ça fonctionne ?_

 _-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?_

 _-Ben … en jouant._

 _-Mr Reese, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer ! De plus, cela abruti le cerveau !_

 _-Non Finch, cette console est spéciale, elle n'est pas comme un PlayStation ou une Xbox._

 _-Mon dieu …_

 _-Il y a des jeux avec ?_

- _Oui, Root en a mit trois, dont deux manettes et …._ Il sortit un accessoire du carton et le jugea du regard.

- _C'est un volant_ Fit Reese, penchant la tête.

- _Ah ?_

 _-Oui, ca signifie qu'il y a un jeu de bolides dedans !_

Reese quitta le canapé et attrapa les trois jeux dans le carton.

- _Mario Kart… Wii Sport… Just Dance ? Root sait danser ?_

 _-Ne me demandez pas John, je ne l'espionne pas._

 _-Il me semble qu'elle sait … Elle portait un tutu l'autre jour._

 _-Pardon ?_ S'exclama Finch, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- _Oui, quand elle a eu le cas d'une jeune fille à s'occuper, elle faisait de la danse et la Machine avait assigné à Root une nouvelle identité où elle était professeur de danse._

 _-Et je suppose que vous n'étiez pas loin à ce moment-là ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous avez pris un cours ?_

 _-Non_ Rit Reese, voyant où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- _Dommage._

 _-Si vous voulez je peux tester une danse, mais vous devriez accepter de jouer ensuite !_

 _-John !_ S'offusqua Finch, pas dupe.

- _Allez Harold, ça vous détendrai !_

 _-Je demande à voir. Si cela ne me plaît pas, j'arrête._ Marchanda-t-il.

- _Bien._

Reese mit le CD de danse dans la console et fit défiler les différents titres. Il retira sa veste par précaution et remonta les manches de sa chemise.

- _Je ne suis pas à jour musicalement_ Se plaignit l'agent.

- _Mettez du PSY_ Fit Finch, souriant d'avance.

- _Connais pas._

 _-Vous allez voir._

Finch préféra aller s'asseoir, se régalant d'avance de la situation qui allait suivre.

 _-Tenez bien la mannette John, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle traverse la télévision._

 _-Aucun risque._ S'amusa Reese en serrant la sangle au maximum. _Elle a l'air bien rythmée cette chanson._ Fit-il en entendant les premières notes. Finch rit et il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, la danse ayant commencé.

- _Bordel ! C'est quoi cette danse ?!_ Hurla John, suivant les premiers pas et instructions de l'écran. Bear gémit en voyant son sauveur dans cet état, se demandant sans doute quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Finch se mordait la lèvre intérieure, prit d'une irrésistible envie de rire. Reese suivait les mouvements des personnages avec difficulté et du imaginer un moment la présence d'une partenaire invisible. Finch cala son menton dans sa main, accoudé sur le bord du canapé, suivant avec intérêt les gestes de son compagnon. Le fameux Oppan Gangnam Style se fit entendre et Reese se prépara à suivre un rythme de folie, ce qu'il fit, presque parfaitement.

- _Dites donc Finch, cette chanson ne devrait pas faire partie de vous connaissances ! C'est…_

Reese croisa les bras et remua le bassin suggestivement, permettant à Finch de glisser son regard sur son postérieur rebondi.

-… _Limite déplacé et encore !_

Reese bougea les jambes en ciseaux. Finch vira au rouge, Reese avait raison, mais il tenait à le voir danser là-dessus ! Cela lui apprendrait à avoir un minimum de culture musicale, qui de plus cette musique avait fait la une pendant longtemps en 2013 ! Un nouvel Oppan Gangnam Style se fit entendre et Reese bougea à nouveau intensément, faisant des mouvements de lasso avec sa main. La chanson toucha à sa fin et Reese prit la dernière position, un peu trop brusquement. Un craquement se fit entendre, faisant bondir Finch et faisant dresser les oreilles de Bear, qui le regardait, tête inclinée.

Reese baissa la tête et se redressa.

 _-Vous me devez un pantalon Finch !_

Reese lui fit face et Finch baissa la tête. La fermeture éclair avait explosé, ainsi que toute la couture qui reliait les deux jambes. Il explosa de rire. Reese bougonna.

 _-Rigolez … Vous me devez une partie !_ Râla Reese, retirant sa ceinture et laissant glisser son vêtement craqué avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Finch reprit son sérieux et regarda les autres jaquettes de jeux, refusant de danser pour préserver son dos. Il jeta son dévolu sur Wii Sport, espérant que cela ne demande pas trop de mouvements. Reese revint, cette fois-ci vêtu d'un simple jean usé, ce qui arracha un regard contrarié à Finch.

 _-Si je dois encore en craquer un, je préfère un vieux jean qu'un pantalon de costume._ Se justifia-t-il.

- _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens de vous les acheter._

 _-Hum, mais je ne veux pas vous ruiner._

 _-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver_ Se moqua Finch.

- _Bon Mr le milliardaire a choisi son jeu ?_ Fit Reese, entrant dans son jeu.

- _Oui celui-ci._

 _-Cool, on peut jouer à deux !_

 _-SI vous voulez_ Accepta Finch, ne se voyant pas jouer seul.

 _-Quel sport ?_ Demanda John une fois le jeu lancé.

- _Tennis,_ Sourit Finch, ce sport lui rappelant sa jeunesse.

John lança le match et Finch fit le service. Reese frappa la balle, son personnage étant de l'autre côté du filet. Jouer contre Finch était particulier et il en profita. Finch fut le premier à marquer les points.

 _-Ne dites pas que cela vous abruti_ Plaida l'ex agent.

- _Ca va_ Avoua l'homme à lunettes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire de grands mouvements avec la manette pour renvoyer la balle de tennis quand elle était dans son camp, son petit Mii attitré bougeait tout seul. Ils jouèrent tranquillement mais John trouvait que Finch gagnait trop facilement ! Alors que c'était au tour de Finch de frapper dans la balle, il en profita pour le chatouiller, le faisant bondir et donc l'empêcher de renvoyer son coup.

 _-Mr Reese !_ Gronda celui-ci.

Reese lui tira la langue.

- _Irrécupérable._

Reese relança la balle. Mais à l'issu du match, Finch gagna sans souci. Il se tourna vers Reese, moqueur.

 _-Ah non Finch ! Pas une SEULE partie, mais plusieurs, et pas toujours la même !_

 _-Si vous voulez._

 _-Golf ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Volontiers._

Ce sport demandait moins d'agitation. Reese commença, concentré et Finch l'observa faire. Puis ce fut son tour. Il leva la manette selon les recommandations mais la balle resta en place sur l'écran alors qu'il avait effectué le geste. Il fronça les sourcils et recommença, ajustant de nouveau la direction, en prenant compte l'indice du vent affiché dans un coin de l'écran. Il échoua de nouveau. Il s'agaça. Reese vint derrière lui et se colla. Finch sentit sa présence, il allait riposter lorsque Reese dit :

- _Reprenez votre position, je vais vous montrer._

Finch frissonna et sentit Reese mettre ses mains sur les siennes, guidant la manette. Finch regarda l'écran et réajusta de nouveau. Il figea en sentant le souffle chaud de John dans le cou et rougit, pour la troisième fois de la journée.

- _Doucement Finch, voilà levez. Et redescendez sans relâcher le bouton._

La balle parti cette fois-ci et atteignit le trou du premier coup. Reese écarquilla les yeux, surprit. Finch jura intérieurement, un simple bouton l'avait empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait plus tôt et John avait osé se coller à lui pour le troubler !

- _Magnifique Finch._

 _-Merci._ Répondit-il, d'une voix pas assurée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut John qui remporta la partie de golf, ce qui le mit de bonne humeur. Ils changèrent de jeu, passant celui à Mario Kart. Reese équipa les manettes de l'accessoire pour rendre la partie fun. Finch se demandait bien comment cela allait fonctionner. Reese lui expliqua l'utilisation des différentes touches et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour se mettre à l'aise.

Ils prirent le niveau facile et la partie commença. Ils étaient tous les deux placés en dernière position. L'écran était coupé en deux, ce qui déstabilisa un peu l'informaticien, lui habitué à scinder l'affichage de son ordinateur avec d'autres écrans autour. Reese prit rapidement la tête, bousculant tous les ennemis. Il avait prit le personnage typique de Mario. Quant à Finch, il avait choisi un petit dinosaure vert, qui répondait au nom de Yoshi et peinait.

- _Prenez un des cadeaux qui sont sur la route Finch,_ conseilla Reese.

Finch en attrapa un et vit un petit carré au dessus de son personnage, avec des images défiler à l'intérieur, curieux, il l'activa. Sa moto se transforma en une fusée gigantesque, qui remonta toute la piste, poussant tous les autres concurrents, dont Reese qui se fit pousser dans le vide.

- _Mais !_

 _-Désolé Mr Reese je ne contrôle pas !_

Mais en réalité, cela le faisait rire, il avait trouvé drôle le changement de forme de son moyen de locomotion et ramassa un autre cadeau, des carapaces rouges. Il l'activa aussi et comprit son effet en voyant que cela stoppait ceux qui étaient devant lui, les assommant un moment. Il vit Reese se transformer en fusée aussi, remarqua qu'il était sur son chemin et écarta son petit dinosaure sur le côté, de justesse. Mais Reese retrouva sa forme au moment où Finch le rattrapait.

John jeta un œil discret vers on compagnon et décida de l'embêter. Il toucha la bête verte et Finch sursauta. Il ne se laissa pas faire et vint pousser le petit Mario, assez brutalement puisqu'une fois de plus, il tomba dans le vide.

Reese lui lança un regard noir et Finch rit doucement, franchissant la ligne d'arrivée, finissant quatrième.

 _-Je n'y crois pas Finch ! Vous m'avez mis hors piste !_

 _-Mr Reese, il me semble que c'était également votre intention ?_

Reese croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

- _Vous voulez votre revanche ?_ Questionna Finch.

Reese ancra son regard dans le sien et y vit qu'il y prenait plaisir. Il acquiesça et ils choisirent un autre circuit. Cette fois-ci Reese eu un cadeau en premier et lâcha une bombe, qui explosa au moment où Finch passa à côté. Bizarrement, Finch se mit à rire, l'animation étant drôle et se retrouva un peu déconcentré. Il ramassa un cadeau et eu une carapace bleue. Il vit qu'elle neutralisa celui qui était en première position : Mario, donc John.

- _Harooooold !_

Il se mit à rire de nouveau et lâcha le volant, essayant de se calmer. John mit le jeu en pause.

 _-Eh ben Finch ?_

 _-Attendez …_

Reese le dévisagea, surprit de le voir rire. Et il sourit, voyant que son compagnon se détendait avec un jeu simpliste et drôle. Il attendit que la crise se passe et relança la partie, Finch concentré. Reese avait vite reprit une bonne position, dans le trio devant et Finch était l'avant dernier. Il vit qu'il avait un autre cadeau et l'ouvrit. Un grondement et des éclairs apparurent sur l'écran. Il ne comprit pas l'intérêt mais lorsqu'il passa à côté de la princesse Peach, il ouvrit grand les yeux, voyant qu'il avait réduit tout le monde à une taille miniature. Il sentit son rire reprendre le dessus. Mais John râla soudainement, les piles de sa manette ayant lâché, cela acheva Finch le menant dans un fou rire.

Bear s'était assis et avait posé ses petits yeux sur Finch.

 _-Décidément John, vous n'avez pas de chance !_

 _-Ce n'est pas mon jour !_ Se plaignit-il. _C'est injuste !_

Reese se dirigea vers le petit meuble sous la télé et chercha des piles, le jeu s'étant mit en pause automatiquement. Il les trouva et entendit Finch tousser légèrement, se remettant de son hilarité. Il sourit et ne dit rien, se contentant de changer les piles et reprit place. Finch se mit à tousser plus violement et Reese lui frotta le dos.

- _Rire c'est bien mais avec modération ! Surtout quand on n'a pas l'habitude !_

 _-Ca va … passer_ Articula-t-il, reprenant sou souffle et un air sérieux. _On continue ?_

 _-Très bien, soyez prêt !_

 _-Toujours Mr Reese._

Cette fois-ci Reese finit deuxième et Finch cinquième. L'informaticien voulu continuer, pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon. Ils disputèrent encore trois courses. Reese avait encore ramassé un de ces cadeaux bizarroïdes, un champignon doré. Reese appuya dessus et Finch vit qu'il accélérait. Mais ce qui fut le plus drôle, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que Mario…pétait. Il du se retenir de rire, mais c'était dur et tenta d'échapper à l'arrivée de John, plaçant gracieusement une peau de banane sur le trajet, faisant glisser lamentablement Mario.

Maintenant il pouffait de rire. Reese était contrarié que Finch puisse se débrouiller comme un chef. Finch se calma et se tut soudainement. Reese sentit l'ambiance changer et jeta un œil sur lui. Il vit Finch se pincer les lèvres, sa jambe droite s'agitant nerveusement. Il stoppa le jeu, faisant réagir l'informaticien qui se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- _Allez-y Finch, je vous attends._

Son compagnon déglutit puis se leva finalement avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Reese patienta sagement et Finch le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

- _Vous vous sentez plus léger ?_

 _-Oui, merci John._

Ils reprirent leur partie et l'achevèrent rapidement. Ils firent les décomptes, Finch en sortait gagnant.

 _-Harold, il va falloir songer à l'achat de cette console, vous êtes doué !_

 _-Merci John, mais je ne pense pas que nous aurions le temps d'y jouer._

 _-Pourtant c'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire._

Reese avait raison.

- _Vous voulez continuer ?_

 _-Non c'est bon, j'en ai assez fait._

 _-D'accord, laissez la Wii, je vais tester la boxe que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure dans le jeu de Sport._

 _-Faites comme vous voulez, mais ne la bousillez pas John. Sinon je ne vous protégerai pas de Root._

 _-Je sais me défendre._ Ricana Reese.

- _Je n'en doute pas, sauf que Mlle Groves semble tenir à sa console._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Humhum._

 _-Alors j'ai de quoi la charrier un peu les prochains jours._

Finch devina les intentions de celui-ci.

- _Ne me dites pas que vous comptez la conserver ?_

 _-Je vais me gêner._

 _-Pour quelle raison ?_

 _-Pour qu'elle arrête de nous embêter, en particulier vous._

 _-Oh !_

 _-Ca vous gêne ?_

 _-Disons que non mais … cette méthode est excessive. Nous ne pourrons pas changer Mlle Groves, elle est comme elle est._

 _-Mouais …_

 _-Je n'aime pas particulièrement ses sous entendus mais …_

 _-Cela fait parti d'elle et de sa personnalité ?_ Tenta John, suivant les pensées de Finch.

- _Voilà._

 _-Je ne peux pas négocier ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas. Ceci dit vous pouvez toujours essayer mais elle ne changera pas._

 _-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_ Se convaincu Reese.

Finch laissa John se bagarrer dans le vide et attrapa le livre qui trainait sur le canapé. Il sourit en le reconnaissant. C'était un de ses livres préférés et John était en train de le lire. Il s'installa confortablement et voulut relire quelques passages de l'ouvrage.

John se défoulait, épuisant une bonne partie de son énergie. Il arrêta de jouer et vint se mettre à côté de son compagnon. Il le détailla. Le voir aussi concentré, sérieux, détendu et ce foutu trois pièces qu'il portait à merveille, sans aucune gêne, l'énerva. Mais dans le bon sens du terme.

Il se glissa doucement sur lui, lui retirant les livres des mains. Finch comprit les intentions.

- _Mr Reese, vous voulez que me mette ma menace à exécution ?_

 _-Oh non… Ne faites pas ça. Vous êtes trop irrésistible._

Reese posa ses mains sur le haut du torse de Finch, le calant contre le dossier du canapé et coupa court aux protestations de celui-ci en l'embrassant. Il le sentit se défaillir sous lui et en profita pour déposer des baisers sur son visage, dans son cou, sur son front, jouant avec ses nerfs. Finch attrapa le col de la chemise de John et fit sauter les boutons un part un. Reese sourit.

- _Je suis habillé léger mais vous …_

Finch sourit, sachant que son partenaire n'appréciait pas qu'il soit trop couvert, il trouvait que cela lui prenait trop de temps pour les retirer.

- _Si je vous aide, ça vous va ?_ Souffla Finch, alors qu'il fit tomber la chemise, dévoilant la peau mate de Reese.

L'agent se mit sur ses genoux et sentit l'effet qui lui avait fait et passa ses mains sur les boutons de son gilet. Finch se redressa un peu et Reese fit glisser sa veste, suivit de son gilet et s'attaqua au dernier rempart, la chemise. Finch afficha un large sourire en le voyant se hâter. Une fois qu'ils furent torse nu tous les deux, ils reprirent leur baiser passionné. Reese sentit les mains de Finch se faire baladeuses et passa une main sous sa nuque, l'allongeant dans le canapé.

 ** _Le lendemain matin :_**

Root arriva en compagnie de Shaw, se déhanchant excessivement. Elle visa le carton posé sur le bureau et se rapprocha de Finch, occupé sur son ordinateur.

 _-Votre console est fonctionnelle_ Annonça Finch, reconnaissant ses pas.

- _Nooon ? Vous êtes génial Harry !_

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça, ravie. Shaw fronça les sourcils et salua Reese qui venait d'arriver avec des beignets.

 _-Root !_ Réprimanda John, voyant qu'elle le collait trop et que cela gênait son compagnon.

- _Salut John ! Je ne vais pas piquer ton Harry, arrêtes de te faire du mouron !_

Reese déposa la boîte sur le bureau et fit bouger ses épaules et son cou. Root fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu as joué !_

 _-Avec la Wii ? Oui je n'allais pas me priver !_

Elle se tourna vers Finch.

- _Vous l'avez surveillé j'espère ?_

 _-Oui. Mr Reese a été délicat._

 _-Oh attendez ce n'est pas net là les gars._ Commenta Shaw. _Finch y a joué aussi !_

Finch se tut. Reese sourit.

- _Tu vois je te l'avais dit Root, tu me dois 50 balles !_

 _-Pfff … Je ne peux pas te payer en nature ?_

 _-Non !_

 _-C'est pas drôle … Harry, j'espère que vous n'avez pas touché à la caméra ?_

 _-Pardon ?_ S'étrangla Finch, pivotant son siège.

Le visage de Reese se décomposa.

- _Oui y en a une miniature, je surveille que Sameen ne sois pas un peu brute avec … très utile._

 _-Je ne … ne savais … pas que_ Balbutia Finch, virant au rouge.

- _Oh la vache_ Fit Shaw.

- _Tu penses comme moi chérie ?_

 _\- Oui clairement, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus !_

 _-Root, Shaw, vous pouvez sortir un instant ?_ Fit John, voulant mettre fin à ce revirement de situation.

- _Et pourquoi ? Vous n'assumez plus du tout là !_ Se moqua Root.

- _Je préfère sortir, vous allez me donner la nausée ! Viens Bear !_ S'exclama la tueuse avant de disparaître.

Finch était atterré. Plus jamais il n'aiderait Root maintenant, plus jamais. A l'avenir si elle avait un souci, elle pouvait toujours aller voir un vrai réparateur, mais il était sûr qu'il ne ferait plus rien. Il s'empara de la console et la détailla et la vit, mais c'était tellement minuscule qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

- _Root. Où sont enregistrées les images ?_ Fit Finch d'un ton sévère, accompagné d'un regard glacial.

- _Oula, encore heureux que vous n'avez pas de fusils à la place de vos yeux ! Dans la carte mémoire._

Finch la prit et effaça tout le contenu rapidement, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier.

- _Root, je vous préviens … Si vous avez encore ces images là, stockés je ne sais où, je m'assurerai de couper votre lien avec la machine._ Menaça-t-il, très en colère.

Reese avait reculé en le voyant aussi remonté, songeant qu'il allait sans doute commettre un meurtre.

- _Vous pouvez dormir tranquille Harry, c'est le seul endroit où elles étaient._ Répondit la hackeuse, sereine.

- _Bien, maintenant filez ! Avec votre console sinon je la garde à vie !_

Root paniqua et préféra battre en retraite avec son petit bijou. Finch soupira et secoua la tête. Reese se rapprocha de lui.

 _-Elle n'est pas prête de recommencer, quel tempérament !_

 _-N'en rajoutez pas. C'est déjà assez … pénible. J'ai intérêt à ouvrir les yeux la prochaine fois !_

 _-Moi aussi_ Avoua Reese. _C'est dommage que vous n'ayiez pas gardé les images, rien que pour nous deux…_

 _-Que …_

 _-Pour progresser encore plus._

 _-JOHN !_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
